Tobias Ruiz Castro
|eye_color = Copper |skin_color = Slightly tan |height = Redwood |alias = Tobi (by his friends) |birthday = April 5th, 1998 |zodiac = Aries |living_place = Lalin |family = Jessica |friends = David Felix Eric Cody |love_interests = David (Crush) |likes = Sci-fi books and comics, his friends, the movies, dogs, meat, cycling |dislikes = Ants, fungus, sweets, bullies, summer |occupation = Student |status = Alive |debut = Episode 3}} Tobias Ruiz Castro is a resident of Lalin. He is a supporting character and a close friend of David and Felix. Appearance Tobias is a boy of average height, with curly red-brown hair, slightly tan skin, and glasses. His eyes are light brown and he is often seen wearing brown boots alongside a green coat with a fur-rimmed hood. He wears a purple bracelet on his right wrist. Personality Tobias is a serious guy at first sight, but he's very cheerful with his friends. He's not interested in making new ones, and prefers to stay with the few he has. He's quiet, responsible and a lot more mature than he looks, although he's easily driven into the craziness his friends do, and he seems to enjoy them. He has a great sense of morality and hates bullies, and he has the capacity to confront problems directly and with logic. He enjoys listening to David's theories, although he doesn't believe in them. He is very caring and sympathetic, paying close attention to the behavior of his friends. History Not much is known about Tobias' past, other than the fact that he is a childhood friend of David and Felix. Lalin's Curse Tobias' first appearance is in Episode 3 as he is waiting for David and Felix to bike to school together. When Tobias asks why they are running late, David tells him about the building he snooped around, and how he heard a knocking sound. Tobias responds with a smug "A big imagination is a great thing!" As the trio is talking, Tobias' mother, Jessica, runs into them while taking their dog on a walk. She is visibly in a bad mood and asks why they are still not at school. Tobias apologizes and Felix says they won't take long. As they are leaving, David asks Tobias if he can ask his mom about the murder because she is a cop. Tobias takes one glance at his mom before looking away quickly because of her glare. He tells David that he'll ask her later. As they get to school, David fills Tobias in on the details of the murder. Felix dismisses it all, saying the witness could've been drunk or on drugs. Tobias agrees with him, saying it could've been a media exaggeration. David then insists that they will investigate after school to see for themselves. Felix goes along with it, saying they should turn it into a bet, where David has to clean his room for a month. Tobias goes along with this and adds that David does his homework for a month. David retaliates by saying that if he turns out to be right, the two of them have to clean his room and do his homework for a month instead. The trio agrees on the deal. Tobias confirms to David that he needs to ask his mother about the murder and the curse before their teacher bangs her fist on the board for the class to begin. After class, the three boys are talking in the hallway when they run into Cody and Eric. The five boys go into the piano room and discuss the details of their plan to investigate. When Cody expresses his fears about going to a crime scene, Tobias reassures him saying that it had been long enough since the murder. After further debate, the group decides to go to the woods after school to investigate together. Tobias is next seen waiting for David and Felix with Cody and Eric near the cruceiro. Eric is recording a video for his YouTube channel when the pair eventually arrives along with Coco, and this leads to the group teasing Felix before they all head off into the woods together. Tobias leads the group to the crime scene, as he knows where it is because of his mom. He tells David that while she knew nothing about the curse, his mom was actually on the case for the murder. Felix makes a remark about how she had never told Tobias, and he responds by letting the group know that his mom doesn't want him anywhere near the crime scene. The group agrees to keep their trip to the woods a secret from Jessica. After this, Tobias looks at the information he got about the murder. He describes that there were multiple wounds on the corpse, with one large wound where the heart was. He also tells about how the witness never actually saw the murder, and she just stumbled upon the crime scene. The only thing she was able to say was "It was a demon! H-he wanted to eat me!" Felix asks whether the witness had alcohol in her blood, and Tobias responds with "A little." Once Eric questions how the supposed demon didn't kill the witness, Tobias tells him that it was a settling of scores between gangs. The witness also said that the demon was small, like a kid, and it sported horns and a tail. After they further discuss the legitimacy of the witness, Tobias brings the group to the crime scene. The five of them stumble upon large scratches made on a fallen tree. When Felix and David argue about where the scratches came from, Tobias tells them that the witness had insisted that the scratches were caused by the fight. Eric finds some markings that he believes is blood and shows the whole group, aside from David who had run off. After they are distracted for a bit, Tobias notices David's disappearance. This leads the group into a frenzy of shouting David's name, looking for him. When he calls out back to them, Tobias is relieved that he's okay, crying tears of joy. He tells the group how his mom told him about there being disappearance. After this, Cody starts to get nervous and tells them all that they should leave. The group starts bickering about what to do next before Coco drags out a bag she found under the nearby horreo. Right as they are about to leave, David takes the bag from Coco as she chews it. The plastic of the bag then falls apart and a rotting hand falls out, hitting the ground with a splat. Startled, the five boys run out of the woods, away from the hand. Tobias' first reaction is to call his mom. Eric tells him not to, but Tobias doesn't understand, saying "This is serious!" Even though he may get grounded, he still calls her because of the severity of the issue. Tobias goes off to the side and calls his mom while the group talks. Later, he comes back and tells them that his mom is coming to get the hand, and they should stay away and not touch anything else. He also gets grounded. Tobias appears indirectly in Episode 7 in which he sends the group chat some messages explaining that the hand had disappeared. He makes a similar appearance in Episode 8, where he sends David a text saying that his mother had found a scale in the woods where the hand was supposed to be. Tobias' next physical appearance is in Episode 12, which takes place at school the following day. Tobias and David walk to school together and are approached by María and Lucia, who are greeted by a very grumpy David and a slightly uncomfortable Tobias. He and David then proceed to explain what happened in the previous episode about how David was hit by a car. When David tries to show everyone his bruises, Tobias reacts in confusion when his arms appear fine, as he had seen them earlier. David goes on to complain about how tired and confused he is about everything before laying on the ground. In response, Tobias runs over and picks him up by his legs, almost dragging David across the floor. After the group discusses Eric's poorly recorded video, the conversation switches to that of the scale Tobias' mom found. He tells everyone how his mother's boss had disregarded the scale, upsetting her. He thinks about how he was previously trying to restrain her from drinking before he tells the group that he had brought the scale for everyone to see. However, classes are beginning so Tobias makes his way into class while Eric and Cody sneak in behind him. Once everyone is in class, Tobias shows his friends the scale. When Cody makes a remark saying it doesn't seem important, Tobias retorts, saying "You shouldn't just discard things when you're the police." The group continues to speculate until Eric mentions that he had taken a photo of the hand. When he shows it, Tobias asks if he can pass it off to his mom, as it is important evidence. After Eric agrees, María shows her excitement about catching a monster, in which Tobias replies to just leave it to the police. After further discussion, David goes up to the chalkboard and draws out his theory. The whole time, Tobias is starry-eyed and is very impressed with David's reasoning. However, Cody later interrupts saying it sounds childish and stupid. The pair argue back and forth until Tobias interjects and tells them not to insult each other. Once Cody and Eric get kicked out of the classroom, Tobias tells David that he needs to fix things with Cody. Tobias appears briefly in Episode 14, in which he makes an effort to ask David if he is feeling any better before David leaves the classroom. Soon after David returns, Tobias tells him that going home early would be a good idea. When David starts to apologize for his behavior during the fight, Tobias grabs his hand and looks him in the eye, telling him that it's okay and that nobody is angry at him. In an effort to raise David's spirits, he tells him that they can continue investigating later. David smiles and heads out of the classroom, where Tobias cheerfully waves goodbye. The next time Tobias is mentioned, it is in a brief comment made by Felix in Episode 16. He tells David that Tobias had texted him, saying David was sick. After David is reported as missing, Tobias receives a phone call in Episode 23 in which his mother informs him that David had disappeared. Once he hears this, he hurries to the police station alongside Felix and David's fathers. Jessica responds with shock, telling him that she only wanted to let him know, not for him to come. Tobias expresses how he wants to help look for David before getting ushered out by his mother's boss. He goes outside with Felix, telling him that his mother will be able to find him. Felix disagrees, saying that they need to go search themselves. When Tobias tells him it's too dangerous, Felix brandishes a pocketknife he brought with him and Tobias quickly tries to take it away from him, but to no avail. Tobias and Felix make their way home while Tobias tries to calm his friend, telling him to take deep breaths. Felix tells Tobias that it's okay if he doesn't care about David and to just leave him alone. Tobias gets angered at this and is about to interject before Felix notices Jessica's boss entering a car. He says that he's going to follow him, to which Tobias insists that he has no hand in David's kidnapping. He briefly reflects on how poorly his mother was treated by her boss, and how he felt that he could not help her. Felix tells him that they could try to get him fired, and Tobias thinks about this for a moment. He is finally persuaded to go with Felix to follow the police chief when he thinks about how he may be able to help his mother and his friend. Tobias and Felix follow the car until they reach a restaurant he goes into. They watch from the bushes before entering and quickly hiding behind a table. The pair eavesdrop on a conversation the chief is having with another man. They don't understand the context of the conversation, so Tobias says that David is not involved and they are just talking about their lives. Felix insists on waiting a little longer just in case. Tobias gets impatient and starts to leave before Felix grabs his arm in a panic, hissing at him not to leave. Tobias struggles, only for Felix to hug him tighter as the two start arguing. Tobias' head accidentally hits the table they are hiding behind, causing a glass to fall off and shatter on the ground. They jump out from behind the table and start to run for the exit. Tobias reaches for the door handle and almost grabs it before being stopped by the man the chief was talking to. Relationships David García Martínez Tobias and David really enjoy each other's company and get along well. However, whenever David gets too close to Tobias, he blushes. Tobias is not very good at hiding his crush, but David seems to be oblivious. Felix López Dorado Tobias and Felix seem to be pretty close, they bike to school together along with David. The two of them listen to David's supernatural tales, all the while going against them, insisting that what David is saying is a stretch. Cody Lozano Blasco Eric Bermúdez Parejo Trivia * Isaky has openly supported Davias. * Tobias was actually created by Isaky's best friend, Marscarat. * David inspired Nil's character from Tobias. * David, Felix, and Tobias all wear matching bracelets. Gallery Glance.png|Tobias glances at his mom. Tobi_blushing.PNG|Tobias blushing around David. thonk.png|Tobias thinks about the murder. Squad.PNG|The group decides to go to the forest. pet.png|Tobias and Cody pet Coco. blushyboy.png|Tobias smiles at Eric's camera. hecri.png|Tobias gets grounded. Ohmygodbrooo.png|Tobias reassures David. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stub